Residual Haunting
Residual Haunting is a film.' ' Plot In June of 1953, UP FEF-3 #836 is preparing to take a passenger train in the midst of a heavy rainstorm. He is warned to be careful, but he thinks his new whistle can get him through. He sets off as the storm picks up. His journey goes okay until he crosses an old bridge that cannot support his weight. 60 years later in 2013, Eddy wakes up early and tells his friend Ron about the crash and how a legend says that every year on that day, you may be able to hear the engine's whistle. Eddy also announces that UP #844 will be visiting later on a tour. 844 later arrives, introducing himself as Steve. When Eddy asks Steve if he knows anything about the wreck, Steve says that 836 was lost and that it's been so long that he doesn't even remember the engines' name. Eddy and Ron then get their orders, and proceed to work. That night after they return, Eddy hears 836's whistle, much to his surprise. He tells Ron about it the next morning, but an Amtrak engine known as Mark rudely interrupts, shrugging it off. Steve tells them that Mark got assigned to assist him for the rest of his trip. Mark makes a rude remark about the engines, and leaves to get polished. That night, something strange happens to Mark. News goes out the next morning that Mark went missing, and later that day, Eddy and Ron learn that Mark wasn't found and that management has sent Steve packing, accusing him of having something to do with it. Later that day, two UP switchers are preparing to film a video when the camera glitches and then one of them derails. After night falls, Eddy wakes up to freight train derailment and gets a glimpse of the 836. The next day, a heritage meeting is called to discuss the prior night. The other heritage units have no idea what caused the wreck, but Eddy chimes in and tells them it could be a ghost. But the other engines laugh it off and dismiss the meeting. With all the paranormal activity going on, Eddy thinks they could be in danger. He sets off to 836's wreck site to find clues, with Ron tagging along. When they arrive, they find another train derailment. Ron leaves to find a yard crew that can help clean up the mess while Eddy is scared off by the 836. Another heritage meeting is called the next day. It is revealed that people have taken the ghost story seriously, and after the accident, they stopped trusting the railroad. The heritage units have turned against Eddy and send other engines to eliminate him. Eddy is chased by the engines until 836 derails both of them. Eddy knows that he is now being hunted. After returning to Highland Valley, he tells Ron what happened and decides he needs to hide for a while. At dusk, he goes back to the bridge (alone this time). When he gets there, 836 does strange effects and makes Eddy see the accident. Eddy tries to call him, but 836 ignores him and disappears. Just then, two engines are approaching, so Eddy escapes. The following day, two hunter squads arrive to get Eddy. Eddy runs away while Ron runs into the side of two other engines. Eddy continues being chased until 836 jumps in again to save him. Eddy comes to a stop by the bridge 836 derailed at and 836 pops up behind him. 836 pushes Eddy toward the bridge until he vanishes. After that strange occurance, the ghost acitivity came to an end. There were no more accidents, so people trusted the railroad again. Nobody was able to find and recover Eddy, so Ron was repainted into SP heritage colors and became the new UP 1996. Perhaps nobody will know what happened to Eddy. Characters * Eddy * Ron * UP 836 * Steve * Mark * UP SW9 (not named) * UP MP15s (not named) * UP SD70ACe #1989 (not named) * UP SD70ACe #1983 (not named) * UP SD70ACe #1995 (not named) * UP GP40-2 #1413 (not named) Trivia * This marks dajara521's first all-out movie. * By its upload date, this takes place 11 months in the future. Goofs * One of the UP SD70Ms has a GE interior instead of an EMD interior. * GP40-2 #1413 is actually a patched Southern Pacific unit, while #1413 in the movie has a regular paint job. * Ron, SD70ACe #8485, was destroyed in Chatsworth, California, in September of 2008. However, this movie takes place 4 years after that date. Category:Trainz films Category:2012 films